Innocent Interruption
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Sorry about the lame title. Titles are my weakness. Anyway, before an upcoming eight man tag team match, Dean Ambrose appears to be MIA. Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Jason Jordan go looking for him, but might not like what they see when they find him.


Innocent Interruption

"Dude, why is Jason tagging with us?" Intercontinental champion Roman Reigns asked Seth Rollins, not happy about Kurt Angle's illegitimate son tagging with them and Dean Ambrose in the main event against Samoa Joe, Elias, and the Bar (Cesaro and Sheamus) at the request of the general manager, who was Kurt Angle.

"I don't know man. Believe me, I hate this as much as you do, but Kurt's the boss," Seth said, his voice expressing the disappointment of the situation as well.

"Well, as long as he doesn't get in the way of anything, we'll be fine," Roman said, still not feeling any better about being paired with the son of the GM.

"Speaking of our match, have you seen Dean?" Seth asked, looking around the locker room for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

"No, I thought he said he was going to be here," Roman responded. Seth took a few deep breaths and sighed.

"Let's go and find him. Our match is coming up," Seth said. Roman nodded in response and the two left the locker room to go look for Dean.

As they were walking down the hall, they saw the Miz and the Miztourage of Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel talking about the Miz's latest movie role.

"I'm telling you boys, this studio made the perfect choice casting me to play the killer ice cream man in 'Summer of Horrors'," the Miz bragged, as Bo and Curtis soaked in every word that he said. Before Bo and Curtis could say anything however, Seth and Roman decided to make their presence known.

"What are you two doing? Can't you see I'm doing something important?" the Miz rudely asked.

"Yeah, talking about your latest straight to DVD movie role. Clearly more important than than helping us find our partner for our main event match," Seth replied sarcastically.

"Cute. Real cute, Seth. Oh, and Roman, thanks for keeping the Intercontinental title warm for me. I'll be taking it back shortly," Miz said, with arrogance oozing out of the voice.

"Yeah, that'll happen. Anyway, have you seen Dean? We have our match coming up, and he hasn't come to our locker room yet," Roman explained.

"Why the hell would I care where Raggedy Andy is?" Miz replied, sticking his nose up in the air.

"Actually, I saw him and Jordan heading to the locker room near the makeup room," Bo said, pointing to his right. Seth and Roman nodded before heading to where Bo was pointing.

"Thanks Bo, you're not as useless as you seem," Roman responded, pushing past Bo with Seth in tow.

When they arrived at the locker room Bo was talking about, they saw Jason Jordan standing outside of the locker room as if he was guarding it.

"Jason! What the hell are you doing?" Seth asked.

"Oh, hey guys! Dean and Renee are in there, and they said that they wanted some privacy, so Dean asked me to guard the locker room," Jason explained, with a toothy smile on his face.

"Jason, our match is in five minutes, we need to get Dean out now. Do you have any idea what he's doing in there?" Seth asked, impatiently with a steely glare pointed in Jordan's direction.

"Well, I heard some moaning coming from the locker room a few seconds ago. Literally before you guys came. But other than that, I have no idea what's going on in there," Jordan responded, with the toothy grin still present on his face. Seth rolled his eyes and pushed Jordan out of the way.

"I wouldn't…" Jordan began before getting hit on the arm by Roman.

"Shut it, Jordan," Roman said simply. Rollins turned the handle to the door, and when he did, he, Roman, and Jordan saw Dean and Renee under a sheet on the floor. Their clothes were also scattered around the floor.

"DEAN!? OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL!?" Seth yelled, trying to turn away from the sight in front of him.

"What? I wanted a quickie before the match," Dean said simply, with his arms in the air, not knowing why Seth was so upset. Renee, meanwhile, was blushing, not thinking that Dean's partners would come in on them like this.

"BUT IN THE FUCKING LOCKER ROOM!?" Seth yelled. Meanwhile, Roman was behind Seth trying to contain his laughter, and Jason was just looking on with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yeah, where else was I supposed to do it?" Dean asked, not giving off any indication that he cared about his current situation.

"IN YOUR HOTEL ROOM!?" Seth loudly and angrily suggested. Dean looked at Renee, and responded with a shrug. Seth was about to start shouting again, but took a few deep breaths.

"Look, just hurry up and get dressed. Our match is coming up in a few minutes, and we can't be late," Seth said a lot calmer than he was a few seconds ago.

"Alright, just…let me finish up here," Dean replied, looking at Renee with a smile on his face before getting hit in the head with a water bottle.

"NOW!" Seth yelled before leaving the room. Roman followed him, now not even attempting to hide his laughter. Jason looked at Dean and Renee before shrugging and walking off with Seth and Roman.

"Ow!" Dean exclaimed while rubbing the sore spot on his head. He kissed Renee on the forehead and gave her her clothing before looking for his own clothes.


End file.
